Remembranzas de un soldado
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Al final los dos tenemos una ilusión, un sueño. Le tiendo mi mando invitándola a iniciar una nueva vida.


**Remembranzas de un solado**

.

.

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama. Escribo a modo de homenaje a su trabajo así como a los fans de la serie y festejando el 14 de octubre, cumpleaños de Erwin Smith._

* * *

Sus risitas inundaron mis sentidos, podía sentir como sus pequeñas manitas jugaban con mis dedos. Incline mi cabeza para soplar sobre su cabello cuando sus manos atraparon mi nariz, su cara se ilumino de alegría y soltó una carcajada fuerte.

—Está bien, está bien, Dankmar has ganado esta jugada.

El sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió, un poco molesto indique al visitante que podía pasar.

—Buenos días— Saludó Levi viéndome de forma extraña.

No podía creer que estaba frente a mí. Su azabache cabellera mostraba ya algunas betas del la edad en planeados mechones.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto? Tal vez unos cinco años, todo después de la caída de los titanes. Rápidamente mi mente voló a ese día, tan doloroso para ella, pero que al fina significo la realización de un sueño que compartimos mucho tiempo.

.

.

El pasillo se lleno de sollozos, no sabía exactamente quien era, tal vez una pobre viuda que descubría que su amado había muerto en la guerra, era triste saber que la victoria de la humanidad había costado tanta sangre.  
Disminuí la velocidad de mis pasos mientras me preparaba psicológicamente para la escena. Buscaba las palabras exactas para poder apaciguar aunque fuera por un instante el dolor de esa pobre alma. Mis ojos se abrieron cual platos al distinguir una figura femenina tirara en el piso, aferraba con fuerza a su pecho un trozo de pergamino,mientas las lagrimas empañaban sus lentes y su nariz se encontraba totalmente roja.

— ¿Hanji?— Solo pude atinar a preguntar su nombre aunque sabía perfectamente que era ella.

Sollozo una vez más y subió la vista para encontrarse conmigo.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña?— Corría hacia ella y le tendí una mano.

—Levi…— Dijo y volvió a llorar, su llano era tan triste y amargo.

Sentí por un instante ganas de acompañarla en su sufrir, pero tuve que comportarme, era ya el general de las fuerzas militares de la humanidad.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?

Gentilmente rechazo mi mano y se puso de pie por su propio merito. Plancho con sus manos el trozo de pergamino y me lo entrego bajando la vista, lo tome con cuidado y leí en voz baja:

_Hanji:  
La guerra termino y por lo tanto también lo que me unía al ejercito. Planeo salir en una exploración personal al vasto terreno que los titanes tanto tiempo custodiaron. Tal vez no nos veamos en algún tiempo._

_Cuídate._

_Levi_

Comprendí de inmediato porque tanto dolor de parte de ella, con esto confirmaba los rumores que se habían extendido hace algunos años. Levi y Hanji tenían una relación más allá de lo profesional; como ninguno de los dos había confirmado algo, yo me negaba rotundamente a escuchar los chismes que se desataban tras ellos, no podía desconfiar de dos de mis mejores soldados.

Un sorbido fuerte de la nariz de Hanji me hizo regresar a verla, sentí como mi sangre empezaba a hervir al verla de esa forma tan derrotada, esta vez Levi había pasado el limite, no había imaginado hasta ahora que tan fuerte podía ser su frialdad, pero por el estado de Hanji se podía ver a kilómetros que se había enamorado de él.

—Voy a buscarlo—Puntualice arrugando el pedazo de pergamino y girando sobre mis talones—No te puede dejar, no puede decir adiós con una cara tan mala.

—No— Se aferró de mi hombro— Él siempre me dijo que no le gustaban las ataduras, nunca me prometió nada, así que no tengo derecho a exigirle nada, me entregue a él con voluntad propia— Su cara se enrojeció.

—Entonces ¿tú y él?

Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza y afirmo.

—Lo voy a traer, no me importa que se encuentre en el infierno.

—Erwin ¡basta por favor!— Se abrazó con ahínco de mi hombro, poco a poco sentí como la humedad de sus lagrimas tocaba la tela de mi chaqueta—Él tomo su camino, inicia una nueva etapa en su vida, debo hacer lo mismo…

Tome con cuidado su rostro y seque sus lágrimas con mi mano, la observe detenidamente a los ojos.

—Todo va estar bien— Fue lo único que le pude decir, luego la abrace con fuerza y permanecimos así por unos minutos, era tan agradable sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío, hace tanto que no sentía a una persona tan cercana a mí.

Esas palabras iniciaron en nosotros dos una nueva faceta ¿Quién podría decir que nuestros caminos se unirían por un océano de lágrimas?

.

.

Las primeras semanas fueron tremendamente difíciles, Hanji se negaba a salir de su habitación y mucho menos se dignaba a probar bocado. Pase más de una vez rogando afuera de su puerta, hasta que un día la preocupación mermo en enojo y sin otra contemplación derribe la puerta de una patada, si continuaba así moriría y no me permitirá otra baja, mucho menos a causa de una razón tan estúpida.

— ¡Basta ya de tragedias! Tienes que comer algo— Le dije observándola tirada en la cama con la vista perdida en el techo.

—No me apetece nada.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, nunca jamás, en todos los años que llevaba de compartir tiempo con ella había escuchado ese tono de voz salir de sus labios. Sonaba como si toda emoción y amor por la vida la hubieran abandonado.

—Es una orden— Aclare mi garganta dejando el plato sobre la mesa de noche y tomando asiento en la cama junto a ella.

—Ordena, pide, grita o patea, da igual, no te hare caso— Cerró los ojos y suspiro—Dejare el ejercito, no tiene caso ya.

— ¿No tiene caso?— Mi molestia creció y con brusquedad tome su mentón obligándola a verme— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no tiene caso?

—Esto, seguir aquí, fingir que me importa. Erwin ya no puedo más, para mí no hay otro camino.

—La ciencia es tu camino, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será.

— ¿Y qué hay de la otra vida?

— ¿Otra vida?

—Pasamos tantos años enfrascados en nuestra venganza que pasamos por alto algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué cosa es esa?

—La vida normal, la familia

—Familia…— Que tonto había sido, yo también había olvidado por completo eso. Esa faceta mía que tuve que dejar atrás en el momento en que me había enfundado en este uniforme y me había cobijado en esa capa alada. Tal vez este nuevo brazo en mi era una maquina, no así el resto de mi, aun dentro era un hombre.

—Tanto tiempo tratando de descifrar a los titanes, tanto tiempo pensando en la libertad, pero, ahora que la tengo ¿Qué haré de mi vida?

—Tenemos mucho que explorar y descubrir aun— Le sonríe ocultando mi propia confusión, sin duda su discurso había tocado una fibra sensible en mí, pero ya tendría otra ocasión para reflexionar en ello.  
Ella subió las cejas en un simpático intento por interrogarme, no sé porque ese gesto que le había visto tanto tiempo y al que estaba acostumbrado me pareció excesivamente lindo al punto que sentí la cara caliente, baje mi mirada rápidamente y tosí tratando de desviar su atención.

—Habrá una expedición para de exploración de terreno, construiremos una base en las afueras, me gustaría tanto que fueras con nosotros. Aun queda mucho que describir.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— Sus ojos brillaron cual estrella, poniéndose de pie tomo mis manos. Otra vez ese calor en la cara y ahora una extraña sensación en el estomago.

Afirme con la cabeza, nuestras miradas se encontraron, rápidamente la ilusión en sus ojos paso a tristeza.

—Él también está afuera— Susurro y se dejo caer en el colchón—No sé si este lista para verlo de nuevo.

—El afuera es muy grande.

—Aun así, cabe la posibilidad de…

—No por tener miedo vas a perder la posibilidad de aprender muchas cosas nuevas, venciste tu miedo a los titanes, vence tu miedo una vez más— Le tendí mi mano como aquella vez que la vi llorando— Acompáñame por favor, date una oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, tú lo has dicho antes, debes seguir con tu vida, debes iniciar de nuevo.

Rechazo mi mano, se sentó en la cama y acomodo sus lentes.

— ¿Cuándo partimos?

.

.

Los meses dejaron pasar los años, tuvimos un sinfín de exploraciones, algunas peligrosas y otras demasiado aburridas; en todas y cada una de ellas Hanji no perdía la oportunidad de meterse en aprietos, tuve que rescatarle en incontables ocasiones. Siempre terminaba en un regaño preocupado de mi parte y de una carcajada de la suya, era casi como si ella misma buscara ponerse en peligro para que yo terminara salvándola.

Una noche, después de una de esas misiones y de regreso al cuartel, unos cuantos soldados me habían convencido de celebrar que habíamos regresado vivos, tal vez estaba mal que el general se rebajara a tales faenas pero, estaba tan cansado que no pude evitar a decirles que sí, además ¿Qué mal podía pasar con eso?

Hasta ahora la noche iba perfecta, las mujeres se habían retirado temprano. Hanji se había escudado de la reunión argumentando migraña, sabía que era mentira, desde que Levi se había ido ella se rehusaba a beber, eso le recordaba las noches en que Mike, él, ella y yo salíamos de incógnitos al pueblo a tomar unos tragos.

—Armin, deja de beber— Le grite quitándole la botella de vino de la boca—Estas muy ebrio, recuerda que mañana tenemos una reunión— el rubio que era ya Mm mano derecha soltó una risita imbécil y se dejo caer en la silla derrotado.

—Pero señor Erwin, usted también está muy ebrio.

—Yo estoy bien— Respondí tratando de ponerme de pie —"demonios, ese niño tiene razón" —pensé cuando estuve por caer, había bebido suficiente—Bien, señoritas, termino la fiesta, todos a sus barracas. El abucheo de la multitud no se hizo esperar, alguien tenía que poner orden y siendo yo el único adulto a la mitad de sus cabales debía terminar con aquello antes de que la situación se saliera de nuestras manos.

Camine entre los pasillos, aun cuando se me había nombrado comandante me negué a cambiarme de habitación, no quería que nada más cambiara. Abrí de mala gana la puerta, comenzaba a ver borrosas las cosas, así que decidí darme una ducha fría, tal vez con eso podría aminorar los efectos de la resaca a la mañana siguiente. Lentamente gire la perilla de la puerta del baño, estaba por abrirla cuando el dulce sonido de una voz femenina llego. Una mujer cantaba dentro de mi baño. Cole la vista por los pocos centímetros que había dejado abiertos. Vi como se desparramaban entre su espalda y senos pesados mechones de cabellos color chocolate. A ojos de otro hombre las cicatrices que surcaban ese cuerpo podrían parecer asquerosas, a mis ojos parecían tan bellas, marcas de guerra y experiencia que estarían con ese hermoso cuerpo hasta el último día de su vida. El agua se deslizaba traviesamente por esas curvas, otorgándole un brillo magistral, ante mí estaba Hanji Zoe totalmente desnuda tomando un baño. Me quede unos minutos que parecieron la gloria observando cada rincón de ella, estaba frente a mi tan indefensa, tan sensual, tan mujer. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en mi rostro al verla tomar una toalla y envolverse en ella, estaba próximo nuestro encuentro. Camine presuroso a mi cama y me deje caer espalda abajo.

— ¡Oh!— Escuche un grito una vez que la puerta del baño se abriera— Erwin perdona, pensé que pasarías toda la noche con los muchachos.

—Descuida— Le respondió luchando con las ganas de verla de nuevo.

—El baño de mi habitación se averió y sentía tantas ganas quitarme ese olor a sudor.

—No importa, puedes usar todo lo de esta habitación cuando te plazca— Por costumbre baje la vista para verla, sus mejillas se pusieron carmesí a nuestro contacto visual, se encontraba envuelta solo por esa diminuta toalla— Hee— Balbuce torpemente poniéndome de pie y cubriéndola con mi chaqueta, toda esa situación se me había bajado la borrachera.

—Gracias— Me dijo cerrándola para cubrir su pecho— Camino en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Saldrás desnuda?— Le dije en tono preocupado.

—Mi cuatro esta a un lado y no creo que nadie este afuera por ahora— Sonaba un poco molesta y desilusionada, sin más la deje partir, no quería empezar una pelea.

Minutos después de la partida de la científica de decidí a desvestirme, hacía un calor de los mil demonios por lo tanto me quede a dormir cubierto solo por un bóxer negro. Me recosté y al instante me quede dormido. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana escuche como el cerrojo de mi puerta cedía, alguien se colaba a mi habitación. Tantos años de salir a misión me habían dejado con la maldición de un sueño sumamente ligero. El crujir de las cenefas a los pasos de alguien me puso mucho más alerta. El extraño paro justo frente de mi cama, no hubo más pasos por el momento. Levante la cara y forcé la mirada ante la oscuridad. Al pie de mi cama se encontraba Hanji, llevaba encima una blanca camisa de hombre que le quedaba enorme, al instante descubrí que era mía, había desaparecido hace unos días.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Hanji?— Le pregunte aun recostado.

—Yo... yo…

— ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo Erwin Smith?

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? Hace unas horas entre a tu habitación, tome un baño en tu bañera mientras me veías y me pase desnuda ante ti, y sin embargo no me tomaste ¿Qué hay de malo en mi?

Rápidamente me puse de pie, quedando frente a ella.

— ¿Todo esto fue premeditado?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es porque ya no soy virgen ¿verdad? ¡Qué estúpida fui! Tú puedes tener a cualquier jovencita linda dispue…

No pude más y jalándola fuertemente de la cintura la acerque violentamente a mi pecho y la bese como nunca antes había besado a una mujer.

—Pa…ra… mi… eres… per…fe…cta— Le dije sin aire y juntado nuestras frentes.

— ¿Por qué eres tan caballeroso? ¿Por qué no me enamore de ti antes?— Sus palabras me llenaron de gozo, no comprendía hasta ese momento que yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella también. La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi cama, la recosté delicadamente y observe hipnotizado como se desabotonaba la camisa para mí. Lentamente me recosté sobre ella y comencé a besarla.

Noches como esa de repitieron muchas veces, era una verdadera delicia saber que estaría esperándome siempre que regresaba tarde o cansado de algún trabajo especial, siempre estaba ahí para mi, para escucharme, para hablar, era más que sexo, era un entendimiento total, poco valía que yo fuese mucho mayor que ella, la edad había quedado en segundo o quizás hasta décimo termino. Todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que una noche los encuentros nocturnos terminaron. Perdí toda comunicación con ella, algo andaba mal.

Espere escondido en la biblioteca toda una tarde, ese era su sitio predilecto y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que tarde o temprano aparecería por ahí.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le pregunte saltando de un estante, sabía que la había asustado pero, estaba tan preocupado. Al verme de inmediato palideció, se puso de pie y trato de correr, rápidamente la tome de la muñeca y le impedí dejarme.

—Erwin, por favor déjame ir— Me dijo forcejando, era como un animal huyendo del cazador ¿desde cuándo me tenía tanto miedo?

—No hasta que me expliques que está pasando— Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí del tono de frialdad que había tomado. Dejó de forcejear y resignada bajo la mirada.

—Estoy embarazada.

Mi mente se nublo inmediatamente, era como si un balde de agua helada se hubiera derramado en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás qué?

—Estoy embarazada, Erwin lo siento. Dame unos días y me iré por completo de tu vida, sé que esto no está bien, mucho menos para el general.

— ¿Por qué te vas?— Me aferre con fuerza a su cuerpo.

—Esto no está bien—Su voz sonaba quebrada— El general no puede tener hijos fuera del matrimonio, el general debe casarse con una mujer de la aristocracia.

—No me importa lo que digan y a lo que estén acostumbrados los demás, a quien amo es a ti— La tome por las mejillas y le planté un beso.

— ¿No estás enojado?— Las lagrimas ya surcaban su cara.

—Jamás estaría enojado contigo, mucho menos pro algo así ¡gracias por este hermoso regalo!— La tome entre mis brazos y la eleve feliz, por fin la vida nos daba lo que tanto habíamos deseado, por fin tendríamos una familia.

Ante todo reclamo, disgusto y "recomendación" hice a Hanji mi esposa. El verla caminar con ese vestido blanco hacia mí fue el momento más emocionante de mi vida, atrás habían quedado las muertes, los titanes y hasta Levi.

El día en que mi hijo nació me autoproclamé el hombre más dichoso del mundo, estaba casado con una mujer que amaba más que mi vida y me había dado un hijo ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Deja de mirarlo así y tómalo entre tus brazos.

—Me da miedo— Le dije observando como desprendía al recién nacido de su pezón.

— ¿Miedo a qué?

Observe mis manos algo preocupado, luego las restregué contra mi pantalón.

—No si estas manos que se han manchado de sangre tantas veces sean dignas de tomar entre ellas a un ángel.

—Erwin, todo lo que hiciste fue por él, aunque aun no hubiera nacido luchaste valerosamente para que tuviera un futuro, eres el más digno de los hombres— Me sonrió con la luz con la que solo una madre puede hacerlo. Nervioso me acerque a ellos y tome al bebe en mis brazos.

—Cuidado con su cabecita— Me dijo descubriendo la manta que cubría su rostro. Era tan bello, estaba de más que lo dijera pero era la criatura más linda que hubiera visto hasta ahora.

—Tiene tu cabello— Dijo señalando los pequeños brotes rubios de su coronilla.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?— Pregunte emocionado.

—Dankmar.

— Famoso por su espíritu.

Ella asintió con la cabeza

—Es un buen nombre. Hola Dankmar Smith, yo soy tu papá.

.

.

Ahora ante mí todo se reducía al hombre de ojos grises que había tomado lugar despreocupado en la silla frente a mi.

— ¿Te dedicas a cuidar niños? La vida en el ejército ya debe ser muy aburrida.

—Te vas por años y lo único que puedes hacer es contar un chiste muy malo ¿cómo has estado? (no sabía si llamarlo viejo amito ¿era aun mi amigo?)

—Muy bien, la tierra es un lugar basto y lleno de aventuras.

—Sí, nosotros hemos salido en unas cuantas exploraciones.

—Nunca lo vi

—Por lo visto la vida nos llevo a caminos muy separados— Le sonreí mientras Dankmar se entretenía jugando con el colgante de mi cuello.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?— Preguntó de golpe, se veía a leguas que había intentado sacarla a colación pero no había podido, así que decidió hacerlo sin contemplaciones.

—Muy bien— Era obvio que hablara de Hanji.

—Sabes, le he extrañado mucho, este tiempo fuera me hizo reflexionar mucho.

No sabía si llorar o reír ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber lo que había pasado?

—Es una mujer difícil de olvidar—Una pequeña sonrisa llena de añoranzas del pasado se plasmo en el rostro de Levi.

—"Tienes mucha razón"— Pensé.

—Aun no me has dicho ¿de quién es ese bebe?— Se acerco y observo analíticamente al niño en mis brazos.

—Se llama Dankmar, es mi hijo.

Los ojos inquisitivos de Levi se posaron en mi.

— ¿Tuyo?

—Sí, me case hace un año.

—El tiempo lo cambia todo.

—Y mucho.

—Felicidades entonces ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Como por arte de magia y un giro del destino la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando pasar a Hanji seguida de Morbit y Armin. Los ojos furtivos de Levi se posaron en ella, mi esposa, mi Hanji. Con el embarazo el cuerpo de ella había cambiado, sus caderas se habían ensanchado haciendo que su cintura se maraca aun más, su busto había crecido y sus piernas aumentado de volumen, había adquirido un cuerpo endemoniadamente sensual; de eso Levi se había dado cuenta. Solo dios sabe cuánto autocontrol tuve que tener para no molero a golpes al ver como observaba el cuerpo de mi esposa.

Él se puso de pie.

—Cuanto tiempo, Hanji Zoe los años han sido generosos contigo.

— ¿Levi?— Hanji comenzó a temblar.

Al vislumbrar a su madre Dankmar estiro los brazos emocionado y comenzó a llamarla, abalanzándose hacia ella.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

— ¿Mami?— La voz de Levi retumbo en los odios de todos ellos, esperábamos una tragedia.

—Armin, Mobilt ¿podrían llevar a Dankmar a dar una vuela a los establos?—Dije tomando por el hombro a Hanji.

— ¡Sí señor!— Gritó Armin tomando al bebé entre sus manos, este aun se aferraba al llamado de Hanji— Dankmar, vamos a dar un paseo a caballo— Arlet no despegaba la vista de Levi.

— ¡Espérame!— Molbit grito corriendo detrás de Armin. Una vez que se cerró la puerta supe que el infierno estaba por desatarse.

— ¿Se han casado?— El primero en hablar fue Levi.

—Sí— Respondí rodeando con mis brazos la cintura de Hanji.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto ustedes dos?

—Mucho después de que te fuiste, no creo que quieras ni debas saber exactamente cuánto— Hanji seguía en su letargo, temía tanto que la inesperada aparición de Levi despertara en ella sentimientos que pensaba muertos hace años.

—Y obviamente ese niño es de los dos.

—Sí— Volví a responder yo.

—Hanji, yo debería…

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así Levi?— Hanji aparto mi agarre de su cintura, sentí como un puñal se enterraba en mi pecho y corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente.

—Fui un imbécil, un egoísta, me fui por miedo a terminar atado a algo o alguien, sin embargo en todos estos años la única persona que se mantuvo en mi mente todo el tiempo fuiste tú— Levi no aparentaba estar afectado pero sus ojos demostraban lo que en realidad pasaba por su alma.

—Me dejaste de la manera más cruel que pudiste, no sabes cuanto dolió, cuanto llore, te espere, ilusamente te espere los primeros meses.

— ¡Hanji perdóname!

Escuchar a Levi disculparse era toda una misión imposible, sin embargo estaba ahí, parado en mi oficina tendiéndole la mano a mi esposa.

—Si es que aun sientes algo por mí, si aun ese amor que tanto juraste tenerme aun vive, estaré dispuesto a luchar por ti, no importa que tengas un hijo de otro, no importa que hubieras estado en la cama de otro— Mantuvo su mano firme, tendida en dirección a Hanji.

Instintivamente yo le tendí también la mano, temeroso que como las otras ocasiones que me rechazara. Observe atento sus ojos para revisar por si acaso ese brillo tan conocido en las mujeres enamoradas se asomara en ellos. Mi boca se seco al ver que ella no tomaba una decisión.

—Tal vez…

Dijo y mi corazón se quebró.

—Tal vez en un pasado lejano hubiera tomado tu mano Levi, sin pensarlo me hubiera arrojado a tus brazos y me inclinaría a irme contigo, sin embargo— Tomó mi mano fuertemente— Quien estuvo ahí cuando no quería seguir y me dio motivos para levantarme cada mañana fue Erwin, jamás me abandono, nunca me dejo sola aun cuando las cosas se complicaban. Después de todos estos años, te puedo decir sin temor a errar que, amo a Erwin Smith.

El alma regreso a mi cuerpo, no podía creer que por fin aceptaba la mano que le tendía, que me había elegido aun sobre el amor de su temprana juventud.

— ¿Esa es tu decisión Hanji?— Levi bajo la cabeza derrotado.

—Sí

Apretó aun más mi mano.

—Está bien, perdí esta vez, aun así no me retiro por completo. Hanji Zoe, tal vez me fui un tiempo pero, ahora siempre estaré para ti— Se dio la vuelta y su pequeña figura desapareció de mi despacho.

—Gracias Hanji— La abrace con tanta fuerza que la solté rápidamente temeroso de lastimarla.

Un dolor agudo provocado por una fuerte bofetada de ella me dio inundo la mejilla.

—No tienes porque decir eso, no te hago ningún favor— Se enterró en mi pecho—Te amo mucho, mi lugar es junto a ti y junto a nuestro hijo.

Acaricie lentamente su cabello, sabía que Levi no se daría por vencido, era terco y volvía decidido a llevársela, pero Hanji me daba la fuerza, me demostraba que pasara lo que pasara jamás me dejaría, siempre estaríamos juntos, unidos por ese sueño, por esa ilusión de ser felices y formar una familia.

* * *

**Saliendo un poquito de mi contexto Levi/Hanji, ya que también soy fan de la pareja Erwin/Hanji.**

**Hoy es 14 de octubre en México, son la 1:43 am, empecé a escribir desde las 9:30 pm del día 13, esperaba subirlo exactamente a las 12 pero me deje llevar tanto por la historia que la alargue más de lo pensado y no termine hasta ahora. Escribió este fanfic en honor a el mejor comandante que la legión de reconocimiento pudo tener, a un hombre valiente dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea con tal de obtener la victoria de la humanidad, al comandante Erwin Smith en sus cumpleaños que por casualidad también es el mío ¡doble festejo! **

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les gustara.**


End file.
